1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image reproducing device and method which allow playback of moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in addition to digital video cameras, there have been commercially available many digital cameras that are capable of recording a moving image data file consisting of consecutive still images shot in time sequence on a memory card comprised of, say, a flash memory and reproducing the moving image data file recorded on the memory card.
Some of these digital cameras have a so-called multi-image display function built in, by which two or more still images recorded on the memory card are selected and then reproduced (displayed) simultaneously on the screen of the display unit at the back of the camera; however, none of them are adapted to simultaneously reproduce two or more moving image files recorded on a memory card.